Recomeço
by Jordan202
Summary: Uma noite de tempestade faz Cameron tomar uma decisão


Ela tentava se concentrar enquanto a chuva caía lá fora. Era difícil tentar escrever um artigo científico com tantas coisas revirando sua cabeça. Ainda bem que tinha a chuva para acalmá-la.

Allison Cameron adorava a chuva. As melhores coisas que haviam lhe ocorrido haviam sido na chuva. Desde criança, enquanto a maioria das pessoas se trancava dentro de casa e condenavam os deuses do tempo pelo tédio que lhes era imposto, Allison Cameron renascia com as milhões de gotas espalhando esperança para uma garotinha com mais nada pelo que esperar. E nada mais conveniente do que aquela noite para a chuva decidir abençoá-la com seu majestoso espetáculo.

Suspirando pesadamente, ela recolheu os papéis sobre sua mesa e fechou o laptop com certa violência. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que sentia aquele aperto no peito, um desejo inexplicável de arriscar, tão forte que quase se tornava uma necessidade. Nunca antes haviam lhe afligido aquelas sentimentalidades e como tudo que era novo, suas emoções também a assustavam um pouco.

Quem era ela e o que estava se tornando? Desde quando sentia uma pontada de angústia pelo fato de o mundo estar caindo lá fora e ela não ter quem abraçar, de não ter aquela pessoa especial em quem poderia buscar conforto e consolo, tendo a segurança de que sempre iria encontrar quando precisasse? Sabia que era uma mulher forte e independente, e talvez não estivesse pronta para abrir mão disso tão facilmente.

E ele? Será que ele se sentia da mesma forma?

[i Eu gosto de você.

Eu sei. [/i

Cameron não tinha certeza se sabia mesmo. Do que será que ele gostava? De sua companhia, do fato de manter a cama dele quente à noite? As dúvidas não era poucas, mas dentre elas, havia só uma certeza, a de que tinha que esclarecer aquilo, e logo. Antes que a insegurança voltasse a imperar, antes que pudesse dar pra trás...

Antes que a chuva cessasse e levasse com ela toda a esperança que ainda havia dentro de Cameron.

Mudava os canais da televisão a esmo. O seu grau de distração já estava tão elevado que nem ao menos reparava no que fazia. Em sua mão esquerda, segurava um copo de vinho, que havia sido um companheiro para as últimas noites em que passara sozinho. Não sentia vontade de sair, de conhecer gente nova, nem de conversar.

Especialmente hoje. Odiava quando tinham casos como aquele. Era duro ter que assistir uma criança não resistir. O esforço que tinham feito para diagnosticar o menino havia todo sido em vão, porque no final, não haviam conseguido ajudá-lo.

Porque no final, Chase não conseguira salvá-lo.

Ele se sentia mal, e não sabia o que pensar. Se Cameron estivesse ali, será que conversariam sobre aquilo? Será que ela se sentia tão mal quanto ele? Sabia que ela não se sentia confortável o suficiente para compartilhar com ele muito de sua vida pessoal. Afinal o que sabia sobre Cameron? Uns poucos gostos musicais e gastronômicos e o fato de que ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira na vida. E que nos raros momentos em que ela sorria, tudo parecia ficar iluminado ao seu redor. Ela já havia plantado dentro deles os mais variados sentimentos, dentre eles um que guardaria eternamente.

Passando por mais algumas dúzias de canais e programas desinteressantes, se surpreendeu ao ouvir o som da campainha. Olhando o relógio no mostrador digital, percebeu o quão tarde já era e se levantou para atender a porta se perguntando quem o estaria tirando do conforto de seu sofá em uma noite de chuva como aquela. Através do olho mágico, distinguiu a forma de uma mulher esguia, ensopada dos pés à cabeça, trazendo apenas um guarda chuva nos braços e uma expressão séria no rosto.

Chase abriu a porta e encarou-a. Queria perguntar o que ela fazia ali, mas não soube como fazê-lo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele sentiu algo profundo dentro dele. A mensagem de palavras não ditas estava traduzida nos olhos dela, e então ele simplesmente soube. Dando um passo para trás, permitiu que ela entrasse em seu apartamento, em seu abraço, em sua vida.

"Não é terça feira" Ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos úmidos dela.

"Você tem dito isso muito ultimamente" A voz dela saiu abafada contra o ombro dele.

"Eu não me importo que não seja terça. Pode ser segunda, terça ou sábado. Só importa que seja você."

Cameron olhou para cima encontrando o olhar dele mais uma vez. Podia ficar ali naquela posição pra sempre, encontrando compreensão e um algo a mais que podia arriscar dizer o que era. Podia sentir no ar que aquele dia fora para ele tão difícil quanto fora para ela.

Chase trouxe-a para mais perto de si.

"Entre. Vamos livrar você dessas roupas molhadas."

Quando ela o olhou com uma expressão divertida no rosto, ele compreendeu o duplo sentido de suas palavras.

"Eu não quis dizer dessa forma..."

E ambos começaram a rir.

"Vem." Ele conduziu-a pela mão.

Por ora, queria só abraçá-la, sentir que não estavam sozinhos e obter compreensão e carinho de alguém que estava sentindo a mesma coisa. Beijou-a de leve e ouvi-a perguntar:

"Tudo bem eu ter aparecido aqui hoje?"

"Não estaria tudo bem se você não tivesse aparecido" Ele a assegurou.

Ainda teriam muito que conversar, o que fazer. A noite estava apenas começando e eles naquele momento tinham um ao outro. Somente isso já era suficiente. Sorrindo, Cameron sentiu que era bem vinda pra ficar. Ficar para um café, para jantar, para compartilhar com ele a sua cama.

E uma vida inteira, conforme seria necessário.


End file.
